WaitWHAT! Year 1
by blackangel365
Summary: How would the story end if the focus was on a girl from our world. Tonia black Is your abnormal 14 year old with her love and a bit of obsession in fanfiction. But when she enters her favorite series what will happen? oc x? , Oc family with Tom/Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

It was just your ordinary kind of day. I didn't expect to fall into a different world.

I read this sort of thing on fanfiction hey I even planned to write one but to have it really happen to me well not what I guessed.

Oh how silly of me I didn't introduce my self I am Tonia Black, but my friends call me ally (all-e). Really wasn't expecting this , I don't even know how it happened or why. But I will tell you this It was the most important occurrence that happened to be because I change the entire story of harry potter.

* * *

I was walking home from school. I just finished play practice for Into the woods and I am playing the witch that sends the baker and his wife on the silly adventure so I was enjoying my part very much. Then just then the sky opened up and let the rain pour down on me. Great... just great.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Went thunder near me. I opened my umbrella quickly and started running home. But I never got there a few moments later the lightning struck and I was out like a light. Then a flash of silver appear around and I vanished.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a park. "that's strange " I mummed to myself. It seemed highly familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Then it hit me , this was the park that Harry Potter was in the 5th book. I was trapped in the Harry Potter universe. And all I have was my school bag with the random junk I threw in there this morning. I quickly open my bag and search it.

3 journals to write and draw in

5 pencils

3 pens (black, red, and blue)

1 pencil sharpener

my iPhone 4s and charger (yes thank you universe)

My Harry Potter wand from universal custom made ( Yew , black phoenix feather with basilisk venom , 11 in.)

10,000 pounds ( whoa!)

A mirror

A hairbrush

toothbrush and toothpaste

a gringotts key ( sweet)

some food and a water bottle

and finally my slytherin locket (not the bad one the cute one if anyone want's the link pm me)

I put the locket on instantly and suddenly feel calmer... I wonder?

So I look around the park and see only a few people here. I was trying to think of what to do next and what book I was in, so I walked to a pond and look at my reflection. I dropped my bag...

I WAS ELEVEN AGAIN.

* * *

_**Well people I have finally done it my harry potter fanfic is finally here yay! So please be calm with the updating and read, review ,and like. bye **_

_**Bunny ears**_

_**Blackangel365**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but it is finally here chapter 2!**_

_**\- **__Last time on Wait What?!_

_I was eleven years old again_

I stared into the water a moment longer, then stumbled backwards and fall to the ground.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I yelped

I started to look around trying to find some sort of way to figure out the date. I spot a newspaper and pick it up and read "July 31, 1991"

The paper slips out of my hands. I look down at them. They won't stop shaking...I AM IN SHOCK!

Wait...This is the day that Harry goes to the leaky cauldron!

I need to figure out a way to get there and money because all I have I am not so sure about.

" hello miss , excuse me miss" a man behind me was asking. I whip around so fast I almost got whiplash. " are...are you talking to me", I ask pointing at myself. And...CLIFFHANGER!

_**AN.**_

_**So sorry I took so long and I Just Graduated from 8th grade!**_

_**And I was going to update on my birthday which was a few days ago but I was so tired. So there you have it!**_

_**got to go to bed now bye!**_

_**Bunny ears (\/)**_

_**June 4 ,2015 11:42 pm maine**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**AND let's go!**

"Are you talking to me", I said pointing in my direction.

" Yes I am , or at least I believe so", the strange man replied with a tip of his hat.

I then look at him more closely. Tall , dark red hair , light brown eyes , high cheek bones.

"So what can I do for you?" I say slightly nervous. "Would you be Tonia black by any chance?" He asked.

"Umm...Maybe? Why?" ,I asked rather apprehensive about the situation.

"I have been sent by your guardian to come and collect you," he said putting his hand out.

"Guardian...ah.. I got to go ,bye." I explained as I start to run in the opposite direction of the man.

* * *

"I ..Think.. That's...Far enough," Toni gasped out for air in-between words. She try to walk forward but stumble and hit something hard. "ow" She say as she rub her head. She looked around to see here she was now. On a corner with a few shops and cars zooming back and forth on the road.

There was a crosswalk on so you could cross , I saw a blonde boy walking near to the middle. Wait is that Malfoy?! I heard the sound of a car speeding and looked back. A black van just came on the street heading strait toward, "No!" I explain as I start running to Malfoy. "What?", he questioned as I picked him up and running to the sidewalk just in time to avoid the car.

" ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED, KID IF YOU HAD STAYED THERE YOU WOULD HAVE DIED! ARE YOU LISTENING YOU COULD HAVE DIED! " I say yelling at him with tears in my eyes hugging him like a life line. I finally let go and see him crying and he suddenly jumps back into my arms. " Oh it is ok see your all right ok? I got you." I keep repeating rubbing his back to try to calm him down.

" hey are you ok now" I ask as he pulls away. He just nods and then I realize that we are technically the same age. " how about we go find your parents ok" I ask taking his hand. " alright they were going to" he suddenly cut off. Oh he must think I am muggle.

"to? Diagon alley? It is ok I just got my letter" I fib as we start walking. "prove it" he questions stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. thank goodness no one else is here. "ok it is in my bag", I say talking of my bag and looking through it. So someone in the universe apparently likes me because there it was my Hogwarts letter open. Good would have been hard to explain why it was not open.

" see here it is " I say handing him my letter. "TONIA BLACK" he exclaims wide eyed as he stares at my letter. "Umm... yes? Why?" I ask confused. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!" he shouts at me.

" looking for me why?" I ask calmly. " YOU...you don't know do you?" he questions as he looks I to my eyes. "No I really don't... come on we are almost there" I say as I start to drag him again.

* * *

We finally arrive and got to Gringotts and go in. I hear shouting and turn my head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN ACCEDENT IN THE PROTKEY WHERE IS MY SON?" I say a man with a women who is shouting with tears running down her face. "I am going to guess that is your mom." I say turning my head to him as we start to walk over to them.

" MOM! "Draco says as he hugs her from behind. "OH my baby boy are you okay? are you hurt?" She say ratting off questions like a automatic gun. " I am fine no I am not hurt" he replies with an eye roll. "Well is your pride hurt? what about your ego?" I say behind him. " TONIA!" Draco yells at me. I just smirk "Yes?" I ask still smirking. "Your impossible" Draco deadpans "IF I am impossible then I would not exist there for I am possible" I reply.

"And who would you be?" Malfoy asks me. " I am Tonia Black and (looks at watch) I am late for a meeting. Well it was nice to meet you Draco, but I have to go. See you on the train Bye!" I say as I head out the door.

* * *

Well now what I made up that meeting thing to escape Malfoy. What to do? I know I'll go to Ollivanders and check out my wand.

"Mr. Ollivander are you there? I need to talk to you" I call out in the shop.

"Yes?" he says popping out from behind a shelf. " can you check out my wand I haven't used it yet but I think something is wrong with it" I say as I take it out and hand it to him. Ah lets see Yew , Oh My Black phoenix feather And Basilisk venom. 11 in. good for dark magic a very power full wand indeed." he tells me as he looks it over. " So is there anything wrong with it?" I ask worried.

"Nope perfectly good wand no problem but there is no trace but then again I didn't make it so I'll let it pass ok" he said with this cat like smile on his face. " your all checked out then dearie" He said handing back my wand to me. " OK then thank you" I say as I exit the building. "now to get my school stuff." Tonia said looking forward to the new adventure before her now.

* * *

**Alright so here is the next chapter and it took forever sorry!**

**( Doges rotten food thrown ) **

**If your going to be like that I shall never update again!**

**( throwing stops)**

**I did not think that would work. Please if you have any question but in in your review and remember review are like magic points so till I get at least 5 review there is only this for now. I love you all! over 1000 words! you are welcome next one will be longer I Swear and for the next chapter there will be a doctor who reference and first to get I will win a fabulous prize so look out for it! Till next time **

**\- Blackangel365**


	4. so sorry

**I am most terrible sorry to tell you all that this story in on block hold. Meaning that this story is discontinued till I work out where I am going and gain more writing in detail with out it being uneasy till then the story is frozen. IF you would like to read a story I am working on ( though I doubt you would) then check out my story **

**The Seer a doctor who fanfiction That will be out by 12-15-15 or sooner till the I bid you good bye.**

**\- Blackangel365**


End file.
